Lion
Lion (ライオン, Raion) is a male Saiyan hailing from Planet Argula. Holding the position of God of Destruction of Universe 11, Lion is the near absolute ruler of the universe, only sharing his authority with Grand Supreme Kai Mustard. He is the strongest fighter within Universe 11, far surpassing his Angel attendant in power. He is always seen within one of his Super Saiyan forms, where his base form has never been seen. The reason for this is because he wishes to master all of his Super Saiyan forms, wanting to not waste unnecessary ki in keeping them active. Despite being a God of Destruction, he is often trying to help the inhabitants of the universe become stronger with Mustard, rarely wanting to destroy anything unless it is entirely needed. Appearance Gallery Personality History Part I Part II Part III Power Abilities Natural Abilities *'Ki Immunity' - Naturally, Ki attacks that are near Lion's body are completely eradicated, regardless of enchantments that may have been placed on them. This seems to only be restricted to non-Godly Ki techniques. However, this natural ability seems to be disabled whenever Lion is within his Perfected Super Saiyan form, or simply his base form, claiming that despite it being natural, he can control its potency. Ki-Based Techniques *' ' - Lion has displayed the ability to fly. *' ' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. *' ' - Being a God of Destruction, Lion has shown that he can use the Hakai technique, completely eradicating anything from existence, so long as what he's eradicating is weaker than the blast he sends out. However, despite his title, he very rarely seems to use this technique. Martial Art Techniques Support Techniques *'Spatial Manipulation' - Without the expense of his own Ki, Lion has displayed the ability to bend space to his own will, such as opening portals, at a basic level, as well as being shown to coat separated things from himself with his own Ki. **'Rocket Punch' - During his battle with Corn, Lion separated his own hand from his arm to stop the cancerous attack from Corn from spreading any further within his body. As a result, Lion was not able to directly channel his Ki into the separated hand, but was able to still make it move via the usage of his portals. As a result, he sped up the hand and fired it at Corn. Transformations Perfected Super Saiyan Perfected Super Saiyan 2 Perfected Super Saiyan 3 Perfected Super Saiyan God Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 Battles Canon Non-Canon *Lion vs Corn (Tied, won moral victory) List of Characters Killed by Lion Trivia *Lion's Part II appearance is of Super Saiyan Gogeta, while his Part III appearance is of a fan-made God of Destruction. *Due to being a Saiyan, Lion follows their vegetable naming scheme. His name is derived from the vegetable Scallion. The reason for his name being Lion, however, is due to his Part III appearance reminding the author of a lion's mane. *Lion and Mustard can be considered near opposites of each other. Not only in their personality and positions, but also in the way they fight. Lion's unique set of attacks seem to rely on abusing Space, while Mustard's unique set of attacks seem to rely on abusing Time. Category:Males Category:Saiyan Category:Gods of Destruction Category:Deities